


Videos

by erazedtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erazedtrash/pseuds/erazedtrash





	Videos

It must have been years since Isak felt the way he did now. He was nervous and excited at the same time and it confused him. His brother Eskild had told him to “relax” because it would be “just a party”. However, Isak couldn’t quite get rid of the feeling that this party was going to be different, that something unusual was going to happen. He didn’t know why. He remembered how Eskild had laughed and rolled his eyes as he told the younger sibling that he would go with him if that made him feel any better.

“Fine,” Isak had sighed after thinking about it. He trusted his brother and he knew he would do anything for him since he was the only family member who still really cared about Isak – their parents had kicked Eskild out when they found out he was gay and Isak had decided to go with him. He wasn’t sure about his sexuality himself plus just the thought of being surrounded by his parents and their toxic friends who were just as homophobic as them disgusted him.

Now they were on the way to Chris’ place. She was hosting the party. Isak had been friends with her for ages and they both appreciated each other’s company and support. Isak nervously ran his wavy blond hair before he put his cap back on. His brother looked at him from the side. “You’re looking great, Isak,” he assured the younger man and Isak just shrugged in response.

They arrived not much later. Music was blaring from inside the house and a couple of people were drunkenly dancing in the front yard. Eskild raised his eyebrows at the sight and dragged his younger brother towards the building.

They were greeted by Eva, Noora’s girlfriend who seemed to be so drunk that she didn’t even recognize Isak even though they had gone to school together just a couple of years back. “Hei, you two,” he slurred and giggled before resting her head on Isak’s shoulder for a moment and smiled at him as she walked past him.

Eskild raised his index finger and opened his mouth to say something but his younger brother cut him off. “No guru advising now. Please. Inappropriate.” Eskild grinned. The siblings entered the house and made their way through the crowd as they searched for Chris. “Hei, Isak!” a familiar voice shouted over the noise of the partying people. The blond man turned around and before him stood Sana. She was a good friend of Chris but Isak didn’t know much about her. He hugged her briefly. “If you’re looking for Chris, she’s upstairs. Don’t bother looking for her. I’ll tell her you’re here.” She nudged Isak’s shoulder and smiled at him and Eskild. “Go get yourself something to drink. Enjoy yourselves.”

Isak’s older brother smiled at her in return and nodded. “Will do. Just non-alcoholic stuff though. I’m the driver tonight,” he laughed and winked at Sana.

-

Isak froze. Somebody was staring at him. He could feel it. When he looked around, his eyes met those of a tall man standing at the other end of the room. The stranger’s face broke into a grin and Isak quickly turned away. He tried to forget about what the other man had looked like but he couldn’t. There was just something about him…

A couple of hours of partying later, Isak had stopped paying attention to the stranger from before but when he suddenly bumped into him, it felt like running into a brick wall. The blond man flushed beet red, mumbled an apology and pushed through the crowd as fast as he could to get away.

“Whoa whoa- are you alright?” Sana asked and lay her hand on Isak’s shoulder.

He waved her off. “Y-Yeah just not feeling very well,” he responded.

The muslimah tilted her head to the side and smiled knowingly. “Tell me.”

Isak gritted his teeth. “There is this one dude. I feel like he is following me or something,” he muttered and took another quick look around, growing sort of paranoid.

The stranger smiled down at him and revealed a set of bright white teeth when he smiled. Isak jumped, staring at him wide-eyed. “Interesting. To me it seemed like it was the other way around,” the taller man pointed out and ran his long fingers through his dark blond wavy hair.

Isak cleared his throat. “I-I’m sorry… Have we met? You look kind of familiar…” he mumbled shyly. He didn’t notice that Sana had gone somewhere else – possibly to help Eva and Vilde cope with the amount of alcohol in their bloodstream – and that Eskild had joined him and was standing next to him now, eyeing the tall man in awe.

The stranger’s eyebrows twitched and amusement appeared on his face. “I doubt it… But maybe you have seen my videos before,” he answered and bit his lip.

“Oh, you’re a Youtuber?” Isak inquired in surprise.

Before the other man could answer, several things started happening at once. Eskild nearly choked on his drink, only a few meters away from Isak Eva giggled loudly and tripped over her own feet as she seemed to be running away from her girlfriend and somebody shouted “Even!” which caused the tall man to turn around.

Isak turned to his brother. “Fy fæn, dude! You okay?” Eskild nodded briefly as he caught his breath and grabbed the sleeve of his hoodie, forcing his brother to go back to the exit with him. The older sibling mumbled something about going home and Isak agreed.

When they sat down in the car, Eskild didn’t start the engine immediately. He looked at his brother. Isak bit his lip. “What was that with you and the ‘familiar’ man?” he asked and Isak noticed there was a strange undertone in his voice.

“I don’t really know what happened… There were times when the look he gave me was all nice and sometimes he looked at me like a predator looks at its prey… I mean… What the fuck…” Isak muttered and rubbed his neck.

Eskild laughed and didn’t stop for a while.

“Why are you laughing? … Eskild? … Seriously… What is so damn funny?” Isak was starting to get annoyed by his brother’s weird behaviour. “I don’t get it…”

Eskild exhaled deeply and patted his shoulder before shaking his head in amusement and driving home.

-

Isak gave in. He surrendered to the feeling of being touched this way… this loving and intimate way he had never experienced before. He didn’t even flinch when the hand wandered lower towards his crotch, soft fingertips gently brushing against his naked skin. Isak noticed he was hard. He made a little happy noise and sighed in pleasure.

The warm lips kept kissing his neck, occasionally stopping to gently bite at the soft skin beneath his ear. Isak’s breath hitched when he felt their naked bodies colliding. He let out a shuddering breath as the hand began stroking him in firm slow glides. He arched his back and unconsciously pressed his ass back, lazily moving his hips in time with the other.

Suddenly the grip on him changed which caused him to throw his head back and moan, reaching an arm back to grip at the other’s neck. The other’s hair felt amazingly soft to the touch. Isak closed his eyes as he let his fingers glide across it.

The pace of the strokes started to quicken and he could feel heat coil in his lower abdomen. His mind was reeling, his breaths coming out as hard huffs of air. He had never felt anything like this. Ever. It felt like every cell in his body had been ignited. He was calm and exhilarated at the same time.

He grasped harder at the other’s neck, clinging to him. Isak was so close, he could feel the anticipation of the release sending out vibrations travelling through his veins.

He threw his head back, his body arching as he came hard.

In the exact same second, he woke up, shot right up in his bed, gasping for air. He swallowed and as he tried to slow his breathing. He looked down to where he was holding himself in a firm grip before he fell back down on the bed, exhaling.

Isak stared at the ceiling. It took him minutes to calm down. “I need to see him again.”

-

“Good morning, little brother!” Eskild called out when a sleepy and slightly embarrassed Isak entered the kitchen. He grumbled something Eskild couldn’t understand.

The older man had prepared breakfast and they both sat down to eat together. “What do you know about… Even?” Isak asked and Eskild’s head snapped up.

“I think it’s better if you figure that out yourself,” he replied and mysteriously smiled at his brother.

Isak rolled his head. “Ugh. Fine.”

They didn’t say another word until they were finished eating. When Isak was back in his room, he turned on his laptop and looked up “Even” on YouTube. Of course he didn’t get the results he wanted. What Isak didn’t know was that a) he wouldn’t find the kind of videos Even made on YouTube, b) Even was his own director and c) Even wouldn’t publish said videos under his real name.

– Two weeks later –

Kasper had finally dared to propose to Chris so of course there would be an engagement party. Isak was very happy for his best friend. At the same time, there was a strange tingling sensation in his gut when he thought about the possibility of meeting Even again. He wanted to and at the same time he didn’t.

-

“Come on, Isak. I know.” Sana pointed at herself and raised her eyebrows as she smiled at the blond man. “Sana knows.” She stopped for a second. “So what’s up?”

“You remember that strange dude who I thought was following me?” Isak asked cautiously.

Sana knit her brows. “Even? Yeah, of course I know him. He is Chris’ half-brother.” Isak gnawed on his lower lip. The young woman smiled at him. “I have an idea. Come with me.”

Isak was overcome by confusion as Sana brought him to where Even was.

“Hey, Even. I think my friend Isak here wanted to ask you about something,” she explained, smiled at Even and walked off.

Isak blushed and when I tried to speak, the words got stuck in his throat. “I… I wanted to ask you about what you do… because I think I know you…” he managed to choke out eventually. Even gave him a warm smile. He seemed to be amused about Isak’s shy behaviour. The taller man glanced at his feet for a second before he sighed quietly and his eyes met Isak’s again. “Do you…” He came a little closer. “… want me to show you one of the videos I made? Or should I tell you what you must have watched… probably all by yourself in your room at night…” Even bit his lower lip and for a small moment he looked hungry… hungry for Isak…

Isak didn’t know how to reply to that. Even came even closer until Isak could feel his soft hair brush against his forehead, their faces just inches from each other. Suddenly Even grabbed Isak in his private area which caused him to gasp. “Is that familiar, too?” Even breathed into the blond man’s ear. Then Isak remembered.


End file.
